Having Fun?
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Set between the end of Stage Fighting and the start of Stuck in an RV, escalating tensions btween Tori and Jade turn the women to unexpected events. LEMON! Girl/Girl. Please read and review!
1. Confession

Having Fun?

Author's Note: My first Victorious story. Tensions between Tori and Jade escalate, where the tension leads will shock you! This chapter is set in the end of the Stage Fighting episode.

WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for the episode. Any Victorious fans that have not seen the episode stop reading, for those who have, enjoy!

Chapter One: Confession

Tori Vega grabbed Jade by the throat, immense anger coursing through her curvy body. Tori and Jade had just finished their first collaboration- a fight scene- after witch Tori found out that Jade had "staged" the effect that Tori had actually lashed out at her.

"Listen Jade," Tori screamed angrily "I know all about what you did, putting make-up around your eye so that you'd look like the victim of a brutal beating, which at this point, I wouldn't care if my hands squeezed every last breath out of your body." Tori tightened her grip, making Jade choke.

Jade whimpered, her eyes tearfully begging Tori to loosen her grip. Tori unhappily obliged, "Now, I want an honest apology and a reason why you'd do something like this?" Tori had been sentenced to detention and she had to scrape food of the wall after a food fight scene.

Tori set her scraper down and eyed Jade with impatience, "Tori I can't believe I'm about to tell you this but, the reason I did this was pure jealousy."

"Care to explain please?" Tori asked

Jade sighed and poured her heart into her answer, "Ever since you came here, you've taken Hollywood Arts by storm. You're amazing on stage; you're beautiful; got a body even I'd kill to have, not to mention your sexual appeal. There are times Tori where I find myself thinking about you when I'm lonely and in the middle of the night in bed when I'm-."

"Okay, that's enough of an explanation thank you Jade." Tori raised her right hand, slightly blushing.

_Oh Tori tear off my clothes and take me now_, Jade thought.

_Oh God Jade, you're Gothic but sooo hot, how I wish you'd take me in your arms and show me what a woman was born to do_, Tori's brain seems to answer Jade's thoughts.

"Did you mean to say that out loud, that you're turned on by me that is?" Tori questioned

"You know it baby, and you best believe every word was true. If you ever tell anyone though, I'll deny having said anything." Both women fell silent for a moment, "So, do you want to make love?"

Tori laughed devilishly, "Not now," she kissed Jade on the lips before finishing her sentence, "I've got something special on mind, don't you worry."


	2. Public Display of Affection

Author's Note: This is where the fun begins. Set at the start of "Stuck in an RV", Tori take Jade to another world.

Chapter Two: Public Display of Affection

"Oh my god, it's so hot, I'm so hot!" Tori uttered while breathlessly fanning her chest in the intense 100- plus degree heat.

"Ain't that the truth?" Robbie and Jade told her in unison.

_Damn, I don't want to blow my secret to everyone_, Jade thought.

Suddenly Tori sat elbow to elbow with Jade, "Huh that's weird," Tori brushed Jade's chest and forehead, "You're not sweating."

Jade's breathing slowly increased with each soft touch of Tori's fingers, whose freshly painted nails smeared red nail polish all over her black top, "Having fun Tori?"

Jade brushed Tori's hand away and threw off the stained shirt, "Well, there's another addition to the laundry." Tori apologized "Don't worry about it. What were you doing anyway?" Jade whispered in Tori's ear.

"I told you I had something special planned, us making love out in the open in front of everyone is pretty special don't you think?"

Jade smiled, "Okay, don't hold back. I want you to give me the greatest orgasm in lesbian history."

Tori nodded and moved from her seat, placing her knees on top of Jade's bare feet, she slowly unhooked Jade's bra and tossed it behind her; the article of clothing hit Beck in the face, he didn't mind of course, he was only happy that he was witnessing this girl on girl action.

Tori moaned softly as she licked Jade's nipples, making Jade moan and whisper Tori's name.

"Oh Tori lower, my belly button ring."

To complete Jade's request, Tori stood up and said to their audience without looking at them, "You guys might want to step back, things are about to get a little hot." Tori had completely forgotten about the humidity, she was caught in a heat of her own.

Tori laid Jade down on the table and proceeded to lick her way to jade's belly button ring, the feeling of Tori's saliva on her bare skin made Jade arch her back, breathing heavily all the while. When Tori grabbed Jade's belly button ring with her teeth, she began to playfully tug at it causing her lover to scream in passion.

"Oh God Tori lower, I want you so bad!"

Tori happily reached into Jade's skirt and removed her black underwear. Not bothering to remove Jade's skirt, Tori inserted her head between Jade's open legs.

"OH MY GOD, Oh yeah, oh Tori, deeper," Jade closed her legs around Tori's neck and rubbed her feet on her purple top. The intensity of Tori's tongue was too much for Jade, "Oh Tori, I'm going to come… AAH!" Jade's juices splashed in Tori's mouth and only after swallowed them did Tori pop her head out of Jade's skirt.

"Nice one Jade. I know you have one of those left in you but first, you do me."

The two women traded positions. Jade removed Tori's top, "Hmm, that's kind of naughty." Tori didn't wear a bra, a fact that Jade found enticing. Jade didn't want to mimic Tori's pleasure antics so she opted for something a little more wildly. After relieving Tori of her denim shorts and orange underwear, Jade put her wildest fantasy into motion.

Lifting Tori's right leg over her shoulder, Jade moved on top of Tori and interlocked their legs so that they could grind each other.

"Oh yeah, this is more like it. Come Tori, don't be afraid." Jade realized her friend was on the brink of an orgasm, "Okay, you need something to put you over the edge. I have just the thing."

Tori closed her eyes as she felt Jade's tongue enter her mouth but after a few seconds, she felt another part of Jade on her lips. Tori opened her eyes to see that Jade was now literally sitting on her head, the sensation of Jade's forbidden section on her tongue made her body comfortably numb.

Jade arched and grabbed Tori's legs, "Alright Tori, keep it up. Don't stop." Jade spread Tori's legs apart and buried her face between them.

Tori's sister Trina seemed the most shocked to see Tori and Jade having fun, "Not that I'm against this but is it even possible for two girls to give each other oral sex at the same time?" In an instant, Trina realized that her question was stupid; of course two girls can give each other oral at the same time, the evidence unfolded in front of them.

Tori and Jade paid no attention to Trina's confusion, only their muffled moans and giggles could be heard.

Tori ejected her tongue from Jade for a few seconds, "Oh Jade, I'm going to come, just a little longer, please!" Before Tori's explosive climax, she finished her task and a few seconds later, both girls screamed each other's names and squeezed their ejaculate all over each other.

"WOW, talk about incredible!" Jade exclaimed

Apparently everyone around the table agreed with the dark haired girl because after that day, the names Jade and Tori became the most popular names in Hollywood Arts history.


End file.
